life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Skytree Complex
Introduction What would happen to the Tokyo Skytree town in a Life After People? Will it stand for long, or will it fall in a short time? 1 Day Lights run out, the whole Tokyo is plunged in to darkness, Tokyo Skytree town has also totally plunged in to darkness. 5 Years Oshiage Station is about to collapse, it is mainly covered in vines and plants, looking more like a cave than a Station, Tokyo Skytree’s supports are rotting and the complex looks more like a forest than a complex 10 Years Oshiage Station finally Collapses, weakening the base of the Complex, Skytree‘s base is also about to fall. 20 Years A typhoon strikes Tokyo, which slightly weakens Tokyo Skytree’s base since there is no maintenance in the 20 years. 50 Years The Complex is already starting to corrode, half of the Skytree tower has corroded in these 50 Years, but something terrible is going to happen next door in the next 50 years... 100 years Outstandingly, the Tokyo Skytree Complex has survived a whole century of earthquakes, floods and typhoons, but the office is about to fall... The fall of the Skytree Office Tower Tokyo Skytree Office Tower (The blue-ish tower near Tokyo Skytree) has already survived 100 years, but it’s time has come. 20 Beams of the first floor of the building failed to hold it up, it causes a chain reaction, causing part of the Skytree Mall to collapse, finally, the rest of the building falls to the ground in a pancake collapse, the upper part has damaged the base of the Skytree Tower and weakened it even further, will it stand for very long? 500 Years (The fall of the Skytree Tower) The weakening of the Office Tower hasn’t actually really weakened the base, it weakened the base a little bit, but the rest of the building is about to fall. The main pod starts to fall bit by bit 24/7 ,and it is now weakening the top pod, which is already weakened by the strong winds blowing towards what’s left of the Office Tower. Finally, one third of the main pod falls and hits the ground in 30 MPH, hitting one of the legs of the tower, Unable to carry the rest of the top, the main pod tilts the antennae 45°, the antennae falls to the ground in half, the bottom part (Including the top pod) falls to the ground faster than the rest of the antennae, nearly hitting the ground in the same time, then,the top pod falls to the ground two times faster than the one third of the main pod, at 60 MPH, it destroys the main tower, the concrete core, and the roof of what remains of the Skytree Mall, splitting in half during impact, as the concrete core crumbles, the main pod smashed the top part before the rest of the building, the top part falling at 20 MPH, while the rest, 18 MPH crashing in to the nearly unrecognisable Skytree mall, now, the tallest tower in the world is now, unrecognisable. Category:Towers Category:Collapses